villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
V'Las
V'Las is a villainous Romulan who was featured in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode The Forge, Awakening, and Kir'Shara as well as the novels based on the series. He was portrayed by Robert Foxworth, who had previously played James Leyton in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. History Following the Vulcan-Romulan war, the Romulans began a program of infiltrating Vulcan society in order to make their Vulcan cousins more warlike and ripe for conquest. Two of the Romulan infiltrators had a son named V'Las, whom they raised to continue their mission. Rising through the Vulcan political establishment, V'Las used his influence to make the Vulcan High Command aggressive and warlike. He also worked to keep humanity from developing into a power and stabilizing influence in the galaxy. By the 2250s V'Las was Administrator of the High Command. After the discovery of a Vulcan espionage stadium under the P'Jem monastery built to spy on Adorians, the First Minister lost his job in the political fallout. Afterwards V'Las was able to consolidate his power. In 2254 V'Las had the United Earth Embassy bombed, which resulted in the deaths of a number of people, including Admiral Maxwell Forrest. V'Las used this as an excuse to go after the pacifist Syrranites, whose leader had rediscovered the katra of Surak. He also started making claims that the Andorians had a Xindi weapon that they were going to deploy against Vulcan as an excuse to attack their homeworld. Thanks to the efforts of Enterprise Captain Jonathan Archer, his first officer T'Pol, and the Syrranite leader T'Pau Archer located the ancient Kir'Shara, which Surak himself had used to store his writings. Bringing it to the Vulcan capital Archer showed it to the High Command. When V'Las tried to destroy it Minister Kuvak stunned him and called off the attack on Andoria. Realizing how far they had strayed from Surak's vision, a reformation began on Vulcan to return to Surak's teachings. The Vulcans stopped holding the humans back, finally allowing them to stand on their own in the galaxy. V'Las was removed from office. He tried to get his fellow deep cover agent Talok to take him with him back to Romulus, but Talok refused, saying that his disappearance would look suspicious. V'Las then spent time in the custody of the Vulcan justice system as they attempted to rehabilitate him. V'Las later fled Vulcan and returned to Romulus. After debriefing the Romulans subjected him to mind probes. Due to the Vulcan self control techniques he picked up on Vulcan V'Las was able to avoid permanent brain damage. Feigning being in a vegetative state once the Romulans stopped watching him so closely he was able to slip away. V'Las decided that he would no longer be a puppet for the Gathering supporters V'Las made an attempt to undo all the progress that had been made since he was thrown out of office. V'Las claimed that the Kir'Shara was a fake put in place by the humans and their Vulcan supporters to corrupt Vulcan away from the true path and rightful destiny. Once again it was Archer and T'Pol who foiled his plans. In front of all of Vulcan they proved that V'Las was lying about the Kir'Shara. On a loyalist starship the Captain attempted to arrest him before V'Las shot her. Fleeing Vulcan on that starship V'Las swore to return and conquer Vulcan. After the alliance between the Orion Syndicate's Three Sisters and the Saurian tyrant Maltuvis fell apart, V'Las contacted Maltuvis and offered his services to the Saurian ruler. Navigation Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Star Trek Villains Category:Leader Category:Aliens Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Liars Category:Trickster